A Unity Hearts Atomic Twister
by rocker95
Summary: Based off the Scifi/Syfy movie Atomic Twister. A series of tornadoes damage a nuclear power plant and the operators have to try to shut a damaged nuclear reactor down; Meanwhile, the plant supervisor's daughter tries to get to the plant.
1. A Stormy Night

**Chapter 1**

It was a very stormy night in All-Star Town. Lightning struck and the wind blew so hard that the trees looked like they were in a hurricane.

Inside the All-Star School in the warm and cozy Teacher's lounge, Leeah; her boyfriend, Lars; Airwing; Trippz; Anti-Drug Ninetails; Fuego; Draco; his girlfriend, Ashley Sparks, a magenta dragon; Frankie; Mia; Maria; and Flutter were watching TV. It was just getting to the best parts when the power went out.

"Well, that's just a fine howdy-doo!" shouted Leeah.

"That's quite annoying, actually." said Fuego.

"She learned it from the best." Anti-Drug Ninetails muttered.

"I would like some pickle Mountain Dew." said Airwing.

"Airwing, they don't make pickle flavor!" said Flutter.

"And this has to happen yet again?" asked Prue.

"I suppose this means you'll be telling the story of Oracle of Seasons and Ages then. Huh, Trippz?" asked Leeah.

"Enough Zelda!" said Fuego.

"I got a story." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "It may not be QUITE entertaining, but it's a story."

"What's it called, dad?" asked Leeah.

"It's called Atomic Twister." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "It's about what happened in June 24, 1998 when a tornado hit the Davis-Besse Nuclear Power Station in Ohio. They said that it only had power on the sight."

"Sounds interesting." said Leeah.

"Alright, let's hear it, Mr. Ninetails!" said Lars.

"Alright." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "Here we go."

_**ATOMIC TWISTER**_


	2. The Beginning Of A Disaster

**Chapter 2**

**NOTE: It's been a VERY long time since I've seen Atomic Twister, so I can't remember crap about what happens. That's also about the percentage it is to how hard it is to get a hold of the freakin' movie! If you ever wanna watch it, all I can say is if you got a satellite, search DAILY! But yeah, that's how hard it is and how much I remember.**

* * *

><p>June 3, 2002.<p>

West Tennessee. Helman-Kain Nuclear Power Plant.

Control Booth.

Radio: Skies call for severe thunderstorms with rain and possible tornadoes.

The skies darkened up over the power plant a tornado touched down. It hit a transformer then moved on to a generator. A second one touched down and hit diesel pumps then moved on to the control booth. The booth exploded and the operator was thrown from it.

Hours later at a house.

"Leeah, don't forget to take the garbage out." said a grey female dragon.

"I won't!" Leeah mouthed.

"Will you stop talking to me like that?" asked the dragon. "Don't think I won't tell Mr. Maguire about your attitude!"

"I don't even need you here!" whined Leeah.

The sky got green again.

"Oh my god." said the babysitter. "Get in the storm cellar."

"What about all the emergen-"

"Don't worry about it." said the babysitter. "I'll get it. Go now."

"Yes, ma'am." said Leeah and quickly got to the storm cellar.

The babysitter stayed behind and began gathering up food and bandages when the sound of a freight train was made.

She looked outside and saw tornadoes on the ground. Her eyes glowed pink as she saw a tree fly close to the house. It flew in and it was the last thing she saw.

After the storm.

Leeah came up from the storm cellar and saw the wrecked house.

"Ms. Leguizamo!" asked Leeah.

No answer.

Leeah ran to the house and saw her babysitter's legs sticking out from the tree in the middle of the house.

"Oh my gosh!" Leeah cried then saw her bike and thought of an idea. She had to get to the power plant!

Helman-Kain Nuclear Power Plant.

Control Center.

A pink dragon looked over the operators.

"There must be something we can do." he said.

"What do we do, Ms. Maguire?" asked one of them.

"Restart the electric pumps." said the dragon.

So, the operators tried to restart the electric pumps.

"They won't respond." said an operator.

"Same thing here." said another one.

"Well... shit." said Ms. Maguire.

"The nuclear reactor is overheating." said an operator.

"Oh fuck." said Ms. Maguire. "It overheats, coolant evaporates from the waste pool and we may just have radioactive material loose. Shut down the reactor."

The operators tried to run a program entitled S.C.R.A.M., but the computers froze.

"The computer is not responding." said an operator.

"SHIT!" shouted Ms. Maguire.

"I'll go in and shut it down." said a female orange and grey anti-drug ninetailed fox. "I have nothing left to live for if it saves the world."

"Carta, no!" said an operator.

"Are you sure about this, Ms. Neville?" asked Ms. Maguire.

"I value people other than myself." said Carta.

"Well, I'm sorry that it came down to this." said Ms. Maguire.

"I'm a volunteer." said Carta and ran outside.

"We need backup." said Ms. Maguire. "Call 911 and have them send out fire trucks."


	3. Ordering Diesel

**Chapter 3**

Fire trucks whirred through town to the plant.

Helman-Klein Nuclear Power Plant.

Carta entered the nuclear reactor and started to shut it down. A lot of radiation entered her lungs and she began getting weak. She continued shutting it down as she began losing consciousness.

She then walked out onto the ground level and collapsed.

Control center.

A message came up on a computer in big red letters. It read:

**NUCLEAR REACTOR 3 SHUT DOWN**

"Yeah!" Ms. Maguire cheered.

"We still got things to worry about, Ms. Maguire." said an operator. "Carta can be dead right now. If she's exposed to too much radiation, which will happen inside the nuclear reactor, she can get a fatal dose."

"She knew the risks." said Ms. Maguire. "If she's dead, she knows she died for the world. But if she's not, she needs intensive care."

"Ms. Maguire, there's still coolant evaporating from the waste pool." said another operator. "It's very rapid. Radioactive material can be exposed in a half hour."

"Fuck." said Ms. Maguire. "This is a countdown to disaster."

Maguire's neighbor's.

"After the second set of tornadoes, Leeah ran off on her bike." said a purple cat.

"You know where she went?" asked a police officer. He was a red dragon.

"I think she headed toward the power plant." said the cat.

"Thank you, Ms. Grissom." said the police officer. "See you later."

"Bye, Deputy Hannah." said the cat.

Deputy Hannah got in a police 2002 Jeep Grand Cherokee and drove off.

"Come in Fuego Maguire of Helman-Kain Nuclear Power Plant." said Deputy Hannah over the CB.

"That's Draco." said Ms. Maguire and put an earpiece on. "This is Fuego."

"Your neighbor, Ms. Grissom says she thinks Leeah rode off on her bike to the plant." said Deputy Hannah.

"Damn!" said Fuego. "Okay. But there's more tornadoes coming. The sky's green. I need you to find her and get to safety as quick as possible."

"Your wish is my command." said Deputy Hannah.

Meanwhile, out on a road on a hill.

There was a red and white 1987 Ford Bronco driving. Behind the wheel was a female magenta dragon. She looked and saw a tornado drop down in the woods. She then began to drive down the hill, knowing that there was a drainage pipe that let out down the hill, but a tornado dropped on the bottom of the hill and threw a tree, which hit the front of the vehicle, flipping it backwards on its roof.

The police Jeep, now with Leeah in the passenger side, raced toward the plant with the sirens on when they saw the Bronco upside down on the hill side and tornadoes at the bottom of the hill, throwing debris.

"Oh my gosh." said Deputy Hannah. "That's Ashley." he said and stopped the police Jeep.

Draco and Leeah got out and ran toward her.

"Oh my god." said Draco.

"Am I gonna die?" cried Ashley.

"I promise you won't." said Draco.

"I'm stuck!" cried Ashley. "My foot's stuck!"

"Just calm down and you'll make it." said Draco. "I'm going to help you. I need my spade razor." he said to Leeah.

Leeah ran up and got the spade razor from the dashboard of the police Jeep and threw it to Draco, who was now on the other side of the Bronco.

The Bronco made sounds like it was going to move.

Ashley began to cry and her claws came out. She raised her hand up high and sliced the stuck foot off. She then screamed in pain.

The Bronco began to slide when Leeah quickly flew over it and grabbed Draco, saving him.

"You're a hero, Leeah." said Draco as the Bronco slid down the hill.

"Draco..." cried Ashley. "It hurts so bad!"

Draco picked Ashley up and the three went back up to the police Jeep.

"Sit in the back with her." said Draco. "Please. I got towels in the hatch. Her leg needs wrapped."

"Okay." said Leeah.

They got in and the twisters at the bottom of the hill threw the Bronco over the Jeep and it exploded as it landed beside it.

"We need to get out of here _now_!" said Draco and drove them off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Road.

"Deputy Draco Hannah to Fuego Maguire of Helman-Klein Nuclear Power Plant." said Deputy Hannah over the CB.

"You got Fuego Maguire of Helman-Klein Nuclear Power Plant." said Fuego over her ear piece.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to take a quick detour to the hospital, but Leeah is okay and quite a hero." said Deputy Hannah over the CB.

"Okay, so why are you going to the hospital?" Fuego asked over her ear piece.

"My girlfriend." said Deputy Hannah over the CB. "It's an emergency. I'll be there ASAP."

"Alright." said Fuego over the ear piece.

"This is Deputy Draco Hannah requesting help on a rising crisis at the Helman-Klein Nuclear Power Plant." said Deputy Hannah over the CB. "We need units out there. There needs to be as less as possible, but we still need units out there."

Helman-Klein Power Plant.

Firemen were spraying water into the waste pool.

Control center.

"The water is only slowing down the evaporation." said one of the operators. "It's not stopping it."

Fuego sighed then looked onto a TV that was from a camera.

"What about that diesel generator?" asked Fuego. "Are we using that?"

"No, ma'am." said the operator. "We hadn't used it since last month. But we're completely out of diesel."

"How can that be?" asked Fuego. "We just got some last week."

"Not enough." said the operator.

"**FUCK!**" shouted Fuego. "Call in a truck."

Later on the road.

The sky was green.

A police 1987 Ford Bronco was driving to the nuclear power plant when they intercepted the path of a speeding orange and black 1994 Freightliner FL 112 with a diesel trailer. The police lights came on and the Bronco passed the tanker and parked in front of it on the road.

The police officer, a midnight blue dragon, got out and ran to the semi.

"Why are you speeding?" asked the officer.

"I gotta be at the nuclear power plant and there's about to be twisters." panicked the truck driver. "Please just get out of the way so I can get somewhere safe!"

"Actually, take the police vehicle and get somewhere safe now." said the officer. "I'll deliver this to the nuclear power plant. Bring the vehicle there when the storms are over."

"Okay." said the truck driver.


End file.
